


Garrett finds fan art

by BakaBronze



Category: Thief (Video Game 2014), Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Erin is only mentioned, Garrett finds fan art of him and Corvo even though he doesnt exist in this universe lol, Garrett is worried for Erin, International Fanworks Day 2020, M/M, Sexual Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaBronze/pseuds/BakaBronze
Summary: Garrett, rudely rummaging through Basso's things, comes upon something awfully concerning.Happy International Fanworks day!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27
Collections: International Fanworks Day 2020





	Garrett finds fan art

Garrett narrowed his eyes at the parchment he’d found tucked away in the back of Basso’s shelf.The thief had been poking around for any jobs Basso had missed -- gods knew it wouldn't be the first time -- out of absolute boredom. The contents of the paper, however, were concerning: it depicted him being held down by another man, and picture Garrett certainly seemed to enjoy it. How had someone gotten his likeness so accurately? Just  _ who was this man _ ? There’s no way Basso drew this, art was always Erin’s talent. She wouldn't… would she? Garrett had seen a startling amount of charcoal sketches of him around her house. Not that he hadn’t known about them, really, but Garrett wouldn’t have thought she saw him like  _ this _ . She was much too young to be imagining someone of his age in such a manor. Was this his fault somehow?

Come to think of it, why did  _ Basso _ have this?

Garrett studied the other man in the picture. The view was from below, but the man’s face was buried into Garrett’s neck,  _ biting _ . If he knew where Erin was, he’d be compelled to bring this up out of fear for her heath. The man was clothed still, unlike Picture Garrett, wearing a dark overcoat with expensive-looking detailing. Dark pants, boots, long hair falling to further obscure his features. His skin tone was darker, where Garrett’s was as white as the page allowed, and a mask, probably hastily discarded prior to the portrayed event laid to the side. It looked like a stylized skull, though the angle made it hard to tell.

Garrett flipped the parchment, noticing a few paragraphs that had the thief blushing. They described the lead up and main event in the great amount of detail dedicated to novels. He sat himself at Basso’s desk to read through the thing and propped his feet up on it, careful to avoid knocking anything over.. It was a raunchy story, and Garrett typically stayed away from this sort of reading material, but he was curious.

He’d almost finished when Basso returned, a new stack of papers in hand.

“Something you've been meaning to tell me, Basso?” He asked, not looking up from the parchment.

The older man startled, the top half of his stack going flying. “By the Trickster, Garrett, you’re going to have my death on your hands the day you give me a heart attack,” he breathed, looking at the scattered paper dejectedly. He knew better than to expect the thief to help. After catching his breath and sending a weak glare to Garrett’s amused smirk, he gave a perplexed huff. “What the hell are you talking about?”

Basso’s constant lovable annoyance waved the page at him. After catching a glance of the drawing, he suddenly remembered; a drawing stuck to the wall of the Crippled Burrick. Basso had seen it on his way back from meeting a client and immediately and vehemently ripped it down and brought it home to burn. He hadn’t, obviously. He wasn’t attracted to men at all, but he wouldn’t be the first straight man to think Garrett would look cute in certain...  _ situations _ . Basso valued his life however, and would never say so out loud. That didn’t stop recurring clientele. Garrett did good work -- the best in the city -- though he couldn’t say he was all that surprised when he found the picture. Basso wasn’t worried, Garrett could handle himself, so it started collecting dust out of sight under a stack of books. Of-fucking-course Garrett would find it.

The Boxman sighed.


End file.
